La Voluntad del Fuego
by usanto shima
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sueña con convertirse en Hokage y ser reconocido por todos. Lo que el no sabe aún es que muy cerca suyo hay quienes lo han admirado y amado desde hace tiempo.


**Uff... hasta que por fin pude subir esto. Yo gente, luego de ver una marathon de 72 horas de Naruto me decidi a comenzar con este proyecto que espero que les guste mucho. Para los fans de la serie me alegra decirles que voy a intentar apegarme al cannon tanto como me sea posible, salvo que aqui habra más drama y romance y desde luego ¡NARUHINA!**

**Sin más que decir disfruten su lectura XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

**Inicio**

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando, un ninja de rango chunin con gafas oscuras tocó la puerta de la casa del clan Sarutobi. Esa noche soplaba un viento anormalmente frío, aunque aún faltaba mucho para la llegada del invierno, incluso era (abajo dice "parecía", hay que evitar repeticiones de palabras) como si una tormenta fuese a desatarse pronto. Nadie respondió al llamado del chunin así que volvió a tocar la puerta. Un minuto después un anciano de unos 70 años abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?–

Parecía que aquel chunin no podía encontrar la forma de responder a la pregunta del anciano.

-Hokage-sama, Es-es…- apretó los puños con fuerza, como si intentara darse valor a sí mismo para continuar hablando. –es el clan Uchiha. Ellos… ¡Todos ellos han sido asesinados!–

Un potente trueno iluminó el rostro en shock del Sandaime; finalmente ocurrió lo que el más había temido.

Sin perder ni un tan solo segundo, el Sandaime junto con un escuadrón de ambus negros, buscaron alguna señal del asesino. Lo único que encontraron fue decenas de cuerpos, los cuerpos del clan Uchiha. Todos ellos tenían señales de haber sido asesinados a sangre fría, tomados por sorpresa quizás. Una cosa si era segura, quien quiera que fuese el culpable de la masacre, debía de ser alguien sumamente hábil y poderoso; tanto que fue capaz de acabar con el clan más fuerte de toda Konoha.

Sin embargo no todo el clan había sido aniquilado -¿Es el único sobreviviente?– pregunto Sarutobi al ver a un niño de cabello oscuro, que estaba dormido al lado del cuerpo de una mujer. Sarutobi tomo al niño en sus brazos, las lágrimas aun fluían en aquel rostro de inocencia y dolor.

-Hokage-sama, hemos revisado todos los cuerpos pero, no encontramos el de Uchiha Itachi entre ellos – le informó uno de los ambu.

-Nii-san. ¿Por qué?- susurro el niño

-Cancelen la búsqueda inmediatamente– ordeno Sarutobi mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en el rostro del niño –no tiene caso ningún caso seguir buscándolo–

-Parece que finalmente ha sucedido–

Sarutobi vio seriamente a la persona que acaba de entrar a la sala. Era un hombre de edad avanzada también. Tenía vendado su ojo derecho y portaba un viejo bastón de madera en su mano izquierda. La cicatriz con forma de cruz en su mentón, era una muestra muy de que alguna vez había sido un ninja.

Haciendo una señal con su mano, el Sandaime hizo que todos se los ambu se retiraran -¿Acaso has venido para asegurarte que todos estén muertos, Danzou?- la ira en los ojos de Sarutobi era algo inocultable –espero que ustedes puedan soportar el peso de esto–

La expresión en el rostro de Danzou, seguía siendo serena y fría a pesar de la escena frente a él. No era una persona que se perturbara tan fácilmente –Tener que cargar con el pecado por acciones; o ver la sangre con que he manchado mis manos. Eso, es algo que he decidido asumir por el bien de Konoha. Puede que mis métodos sean barbáricos al extremo, pero… - (faltaba un guion) Danzou se acercó al cuerpo de un hombre –este fue el mejor camino, Hiruzen–

-¡¿El mejor camino? La sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de Sarutobi -¡pudimos haber resuelto esto sin segar todas estas vidas!– siseo Hiruzen al sujetar a Danzou con su mano libre.

-Tal vez– Danzou se liberó del agarre de Hiruzen y le dio la espalda –no tenemos tiempo que perder, necesitamos asegurar que el sharingan no se extinga–

* * *

><p>Poco después en la residencia del clan Hyuuga. Hiashi el líder de la familia principal, mantenía una acalorada discusión con Danzou.<p>

-¡De ninguna manera!– protesto Hiashi dando un fuerte golpe a la pequeña mesa frente a el

-¡Jamás, nunca permitiré que una aberración como esa se haga realidad!–

A Danzou no le parecieron agradables esas palabras. Su típica expresión de calma y frialdad, había sido repelada por una de total disgusto –Comprendo perfectamente tu posición; aun así perder el sharingan en estos momentos, nos pondría en una situación vulnerable frente a las otras naciones–

Hiruzen no dijo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo sentado mientras fumaba su pipa.

-Shimura Danzou, eres peor de lo que pensaba– Hiashi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza detrás de el –voy a dejártelo claro, no me interesa en lo más mínimo el Kyubi o el sharingan. Mientras yo viva, nunca dejare que mi hija o cualquier hija de este clan mescle su sangre con la un jinchuriki–

Eso había sido todo. Después de casi una hora de discusión, Danzou se marchó con aquella mueca de disgusto en su cara.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente. Una pequeña niña de cabello azulado y ojos color perla, paseaba por los alrededores cerca de la academia para Shinobis. Ella traía un finísimo kimono rosa pálido con flores azules. Era muy fácil saber que aquella niña pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, ningún otro clan en la aldea oculta entre las hojas poseía esos ojos de color perla.<p>

Pasando cerca de los columpios vio ahí a un niño de cabello rubio que vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos de color negro.

-¿Quién es ese niño?– pregunto la niña a su guardián que también era parte del clan Hyuuga

-Usted no debe relacionarse con ese chico, Hinata-sama– su guardián tiro de ella para irse de ahí –vamos, ya es hora de continuar con su entrenamiento–

Esa no era la primera vez que la pequeña Hinata veía a aquel niño. Siempre que ella salía de paseo lo veía en el mismo lugar, siempre solo y sin nadie a su alrededor. Hinata no comprendía por qué las personas lo evitaban o lo veían con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio. Ver la soledad de aquel niño, era algo que siempre le entristecía a ella.

Un día luego de su entrenamiento, Hinata logro salir de la mansión sin que sus padres o su guardián se percataran de ello. Aun sin comprender por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso, la pequeña Hinata corrió tan rápido como podía a los columpios.

Igual que siempre no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Disculpa– le dijo ella con timidez, recordando las advertencias de su padre y su guardián.

El chico no le respondió nada, solo siguió columpiándose despacio.

A pesar del miedo que ella sentía, Hinata se acercó más a el –Disculpa… quisieras… -

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, el niño se puso de pie para irse de ahí.

-¡Por favor espera!– le pidió Hinata al sujetarlo de su camisa, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo soltó temiendo que el la lastimara por eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto el niño sin voltear a verla

-Yo… ju-jugar…- Hinata sentía que las palabras salían con dificultad debido al miedo que tenía pero. Cuando el chico le dio la cara ella no vio peligro alguno en ese rostro, lo único ella podía ver en ese chico era una profunda tristeza en sus ojos azul cielo.

-Yo, quisiera jugar contigo–

Él no podía creer ella dijera eso, estaba completamente sorprendido y su cara lo estaba reflejando –¿De verdad? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?– pregunto el dudando que había escuchado bien lo anterior.

Hinata asintió sonriéndole gentilmente.

-¡Entonces andando!– exclamó el chico con mucho entusiasmo, y tomando a Hinata de su mano corrió hacia el parque de juegos.

Desde las escondidas hasta saltar la cuerda, ellos dos no pararon de jugar ni por un tan solo segundo. Cuando terminaban un juego inmediatamente pasaban a otro. Su sonrisa, era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía sonreír, y sin saber el por qué; eso la hacía muy feliz. No es que ella no hubiese jugado con un niño antes, pero… estar con él era muy diferente que jugar con los niños y niñas de su clan.

Sin embargo nada es para siempre.

El sol estaba comenzando a declinar ya, Hinata sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento su guardián vendría a buscarla.

-Ya tengo que irme, Naruto-kun. –

-¡Eh!... bueno; prométeme que mañana jugaremos también–

-B-bueno, no creo que mi padre me dé permiso pero… - sin darse cuenta ello Hinata se había sonrojado un poco –Tú podrías ir a mi casa, si quieres–

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir?–

-Sí.–

-Bien– Naruto le extendió su dedo meñique –entonces es una promesa–

Justo cuando Hinata le extendía su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa, apareció su guardián junto a otros cinco hombres del clan Hyuuga.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- su guardián se inclinó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros –Hinata-sama, no debió irse de esa forma, Hiashi-sama y todo el clan han estado muy preocupados por usted–

Uno de los hombres tomo a Naruto de su camisa -¡Bastardo! ¡Si le has hecho algo a Hinata-sama, te hare mil pedazos!–

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición suéltame!– Naruto luchaba por liberarse. Al ver que no podía zafarse, le mordió la mano hasta hacérsela sangrar.

-¡Aaaggghhh! –

-¡Maldito demonio!– otro hombre le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho a Naruto.

Tosiendo algo de sangre, Naruto lentamente se puso de pie.

-¡Por favor déjenlo!– gritó Hinata –por favor; no lo lastimen– sus ojos ya comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

-Volvamos- ordenó el guardián de ella

-Tch,- la orden no pareció agradarle al que había recibido la mordida en la mano -Vaya que tienes suerte, monstruo–

-¡No soy ningún monstruo! ¡Yo, me convertiré en Hokage algún día!–

Eso solamente hizo sentir más rabia a los otros tres hombres. No importaba que Naruto fuera un niño pequeño, ellos querían matarlo.

-¡Basta!–

Y tragándose la ira y el odio que sentían, los otros también se marcharon.

Después de ese día Hinata nunca más volvió a los columpios; aunque Naruto siempre estuvo esperando cada día, a aquella tímida niña de hermosos ojos color perla.

* * *

><p>Los años trascurrieron uno tras otro, y pronto llego el día en que se formarían los nuevos equipos de Genin que habían logrado graduarse como Shinobis en la academia. Desde luego Hinata y su primo Neji estaban entre ese grupo, y en contra de lo que todos sus compañeros creían, Naruto también lo estaba.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la reunión solo para los que se graduaron ¿acaso lo has olvidado, Naruto?– le pregunto un chico que tenía un pendiente en su oreja derecha y el cabello atado en una cola hacia arriba.

Sin sentirse para nada ofendido, Naruto le señalo el protector de su frente –Mira, mira ¿es que no ves la cinta en mi frente? Desde hoy, yo también soy un ninja como tú, Shikamaru–

-No puedo creer que un payaso como Naruto consiguiera graduarse– dijo un chico que tenía a un pequeño perro blanco sobre su cabeza.

-No deberías de juzgar a un libro solo por su cubierta, Kiba– le advirtió un chico que usaba gafas oscuras.

Esa advertencia le pareció jocosa a Kiba –Ja, Seguramente debió ocurrir un milagro para que este aquí-

-Naruto-kun, tú también lograste graduarte– hablo Hinata en voz baja.

A pesar que su padre, le prohibió estrictamente relacionarse con Naruto. Hinata siempre se mantuvo observándolo todo el tiempo, y sin darse cuenta; un fuerte y profundo sentimiento nació dentro de ella hacia aquel chico de orbes azul cielo. Movida por sus sentimientos, ella siempre intento decirlo lo que sentía por él. Pero al acercársele, ella se ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que le era imposible decirle algo aunque fuera Hola.

-Deberías ir a saludarlo, Hinata- le propuso por sorpresa Shino haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase.

-B-Bueno; tal vez en otro momento–

-Hinata, jamás lograras avanzar si continúas con una actitud pasiva–

-¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?– pregunto Kiba sin comprender a lo que Shino se refería con avanzar.

Haciendo caso omiso de Kiba, Shino pensaba en alguna de ayudar a su amiga. Dado que él era muy serio y maduro, Aburame Shino se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata. También sabía perfectamente que, alguien tan hiperactivo y retardado como Naruto jamás notaria a Hinata; así que después de reflexionar un minuto en ello, Shino se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto. El joven Genin de cabello rubio parpadeo un par de veces, el conocía a Shino y sabía que no era alguien muy sociable que digamos.

Sin decirle nada en ese momento, Shino tomo a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡Oye! ¡Shino!– protesto Naruto

-Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento– dijo Shino lo arrastraba hasta donde Hinata, quien no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?– pregunto Naruto cuyos gritos atrajeron las miradas de todos los presentes. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso y se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Naruto- comenzó Shino con su habitual tono de seriedad –hay algo que Hinata quiere decirte–

_-Shino-kun, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? N-Naruto-kun esta… está muy cerca de mí_– Hinata se sonrojo como si fuera un tomate; estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a desmayarse. No era para menos ya que, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Naruto y ahora lo tenía frente a ella.

-Hinata, tienes la cara roja ¿estás bien?– le pregunto Naruto quien le toco la frente para tomarle la temperatura, -Qué extraño, no pareces tener fiebre–

Hinata no pudo resistir por más tiempo y se desmayó. El contacto físico con Naruto era demasiado para ella.

En ese momento dos chicas entraron forcejándose una a la otra. La primera tenía el cabello rosa y ojos azul turquesa y la segunda tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ojos azul celeste.

La vista de la chica de cabello rosa, alegro mucho a Naruto. Y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas él fue a saludarla –Sakura-chan, buenos días– pero su saludo fue completamente ignorado por ella.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente al ver a cierto chico de cabello oscuro y camisa azul –Buenos días, Sasuke-kun ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?–

Sasuke no le respondió nada, simplemente la vio de reojo y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

-¡Espera Sakura!, ¡la única que se sentara al lado de Sasuke-kun, seré yo!– le reclamo airadamente la chica de cabello rubio.

-¡Eso quisieras, Ino-cerda!– la reto Sakura

Y ambas chicas comenzaron a gruñir mientras se miraban fijamente.

Shikamaru veía la riña y casi podría jurar que sus miradas emitían una corriente –Cielos, sería muy problemático si terminara en el mismo equipo con ellas–

-Seguramente, debieron venir aquí sin haber desayunado antes– comento un chico un tanto obeso que tenía el cabello castaño.

Shikamaru le puso la mano en el hombro al chico de cabello castaño -Mejor olvídalo Chouji. Las mujeres son seres muy molestos; además alguien como tú o yo jamás podrían entenderlas–

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage.<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen revisaba varias hojas de papel –Bien, todo parece estar en orden– dejó de leer y exhaló el humo su pipa para continuar hablando –no veo ningún inconveniente, en dejarte formar parte de los shinobis de Konoha–

Un ninja enmascarado de ojos color marrón pálido, se inclinó sobre una rodilla frente al Sandaime –Se lo agradezco mucho, Hokage-sama. Juro que seré un shinobi digno de esta aldea–

Hiruzen se puso de pie y se acercó al chico enmascarado –Vamos; no es necesario que hagas eso–

-No; claro que lo es, de pues de todo mi clan… mi clan cometió la deshonra de aliarse con ese criminal–

Sarutobi se inclinó y le puso la mano en el hombro –Es cierto. Tu clan cometió el error de ser seducido por Orochimaru, pero… el pasado es algo que no puedes cambiar, no importa cuánto lo desees este es algo inmutable. No obstante, tu puedes forjar un nuevo sendero protegiendo esta aldea y a aquello que realmente es importante para ti– y diciendo eso, Hiruzen le entregó un protector con el símbolo de Konoha en éste –a partir de este momento, úsalo orgullosamente–

-Gracias; Hokage-sama-

* * *

><p>Sakura e Ino, continuaban con su disputa sobre quien iba a sentarse al lado de Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto se había parado frente al Uchiha –Todas están obsesionadas con Sasuke y más Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que tiene de bueno?–<p>

-¡Sasuke-kun, acaba con él!– lo alentó Sakura

-¡Eso, eso, mándalo a volar!– apoyo otra chica del grupo de fans de Sasuke

El chico que estaba sentado en la fila de enfrente, movió su brazo y accidentalmente le dio un pequeño empujón a Naruto.

-¿¡Eh…!–

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, en especial las chicas y no era para menos; ya que debido al pequeño empujón… Naruto beso a Sasuke en los labios tirando así el sueño de todas ellas a la basura.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, no podían creer que sus labios estaban pegados a los de la persona que más detestaban.

Hinata comenzaba a despertarse cuando vio la escena –El. El primer beso de Naruto-kun fue de… - y nuevamente, ella volvió a desmayarse en los brazos de Kiba.

Por su parte, Sakura sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos -¡Maldición! ¡El primer beso de Sasuke-kun tenía que ser mío!–

Ambos genin se separaron y comenzaron a toser mientras se apretaban la garganta. La expresión de ellos mostraba claramente lo repúgnate que había sido ese pequeño accidente.

-Naruto, te voy a matar… mi boca, mi boca… - lo sentenció Sasuke mientras continuaba tosiendo.

Repentinamente, una sensación de miedo invadió a Naruto -¡Ah! ¡Peligro!– El genin de cabello rubio se volteo solo para encontrarse con las miradas acusadoras de quince chicas.

-Naruto… tu… hiciste algo imperdonable– lo sentencio Sakura al brotársele una pequeña vena en la frente.

Naruto movió frenéticamente sus manos -¡Un accidente! ¡Fue un accidente!– aseguro el intentando calmar a la pequeña turba enardecida.

-¡ESTORBAS!– rugió Sakura al tronarse los nudillos.

* * *

><p>Eso, y la paliza que recibió Naruto a manos de Sakura, era observada por el Sandaime y todos los Jounin de la aldea –Como siempre, Naruto es el ojo del huracán– admitió Sarutobi<p>

-Francamente, siento algo de pena por ti Kakashi– dijo una mujer de ojos rojos cuyo vestuario estaba compuesto en su mayoría por vendas.

-Sí, también yo– apoyó empáticamente un hombre en mascarado de cabello blanco.

* * *

><p>Luego de que las cosas calmaran, o mejor dicho. Luego después que Naruto recibiera una paliza. Iruka-sensei procedió a comenzar con la formación de los equipos.<p>

-A partir de hoy, son ninjas oficialmente, pero… aún continúan siendo solo genins. Desde ahora las cosas serán más difíciles–

Shikamaru suspiro al oír eso ultimo –Rayos. Esto va a ser más problemático de lo que pensé–

Iruka tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta -Por lo tanto. Todos estarán en grupos de cuatro, donde recibirán clases y órdenes de un profesor Jounin–

-Naruto. Solo espero no estar en el mismo equipo de ese payaso– deseo Kiba en sus adentros.

Ino miro a Sakura con una mirada llena de malicia –Me pregunto, quien estará en el mismo equipo de Sasuke-kun– dijo con la intención de que Sakura perdiera los estribos.

-No lo sé– negó Sakura.

Ser parte de un equipo, parecía no ser muy del grado de Sasuke –Tch… ¿grupos de cuatro? Eso solo me retrasara más–

-Primero Sakura-chan, y luego los otros deberían ser… me da igual mientras no sea Sasuke– pensó Naruto al apoyar la cara en su mano.

-Hemos hecho unos grupos más o menos equilibrados, con habilidades semejantes. Y ahora los anunciare– Iruka vio la lista de dos hojas que tenía en su mano derecha, y a continuación procedió con el primer equipo hasta llegar al… –séptimo equipo – anunció - Uzumaki Naruto… Haruno Sakura…

-¡GENIAL!– celebró Naruto al levantarse de su asiento. Sakura se inclinó sintiéndose la persona más desdichada en la tierra.

-…Uchiha Sasuke– continuó Iruka

-¡LO CONSEGUÍ!– Proclamó Sakura con suma emoción, y esta vez fue Naruto quien se desanimó al saber que estaría junto a su rival.

-…y Hyuuga Hinata– concluyó Iruka

-Yo… estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun; estoy tan feliz– pensó Hinata en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Por qué dices eso?– le preguntó Kiba haciendo que Hinata volviera a sonrojarse.

Iruka continuó con los siguientes equipos

-Siguiente, octavo grupo. Inuzuka Kiba… Aburame Shino, Marishi Teten y Saigo Utso, ¿eh?– Iruka vio que nadie respondía así que volvió a repetir –Saigo Utso–

-¿Saigo? Qué extraño, jamás había escuchado de ese clan antes– pensó Shino

En ese momento el mismo chico enmascarado de ojos marrones entro al salón –Lamento la demora–

-Bien, continuemos; decimo grupo. Yamanaka Ino… Nara Shikamaru… Akimichi Chouji, y Hyuuga Hanabi–

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me toco en el mismo grupo de este par de vagos, y la cría de ojos extraños!– pregunto Ino con indignación

-Que no soy ninguna cría– masco Hanabi

-Oye, oye, corta eso ¿quieres?– le pidió Shikamaru

Chouji no dijo nada, y continuó devorando la bolsa de papas fritas que había traído consigo.

-Quinto grupo. Hyuuga Neji… Rock Lee… Shinsen Saíto, y Kageyama Torako–

-Oh, me da mucho gusto, Neji-san– le dijo Saíto al sonreír

-¡Sí! ¡Demos lo mejor!– agregó con entusiasmo el chico de cejas encrespadas.

-¡Esto merece una celebración! ¡Yo invito la barbacoa!– anunció Torako al subirse a su escritorio.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡¿Por qué a un gran alumno como yo, lo tocó estar con un soquete como él?– pregunto Naruto al señalar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke se graduó con las mejores notas. Y tu Naruto, tienes las peores– respondió Iruka, haciendo que todos se riesen del genin de ojos azul cielo –eso pasa porque, queremos equilibrar las habilidades entre los grupos al máximo posible–

-No te metas en mi camino. Torpe– le advirtió Sasuke.

Naruto apretó e puño con fuerza -¡¿Qué has dicho?–

-¿Quieres pelea, idiota?- lo retó Sasuke-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te voy a…-

-¡Para, Naruto!- le ordeno Iruka.

Naruto estaba por decir algo pero, Sakura le tapó la boca con un brazo y con el otro le aplicó una llave de estrangulación.

-Lo siento. Por favor continúe sensei– se disculpó la chica de hermoso cabello rosa

-Como es sabido– comenzó Iruka con resignación –esta tarde les presentare a sus nuevos profesores, hasta entonces dispérsense–

* * *

><p>Como ya era la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los novatos se reunió para comer con los miembros de sus nuevos equipos. Esa era la costumbre cada año, y los genin lo hacían para crear vínculos de compañerismo entre sí, en incluso muchas veces se formaban parejas dentro de los grupos.<p>

Claro que ese tipo de conocía no era el estilo de muchos, y uno de esas excepciones era aquel misterioso chico de la máscara y ojos marrones. Él se separó de su grupo y, se fue a comer arriba de uno de los árboles del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto el ninja enmascarado a la persona que lo observa a escondidas.

Shino salió de donde se había ocultado, -He estado investigando un poco, tal y como yo lo suponía no existe el clan Saigo. Al principio pensé que debió ser algún clan extinto hace años pero; jamás existió dicho clan en el país del fuego, o en cualquiera de las otras cuatro grandes naciones shinobi-

Utso se puso de pie –No soy ningún espía enemigo si es lo que piensas– el salto al suelo seguido por Shino.

-Supongo que, tampoco me equivoco al suponer que tu nombre también es falso ¿verdad? Si no eres un espía ¿Por qué escondes tu rostro?– le pregunto Shino al acercase a él.

-Eso es algo que tú no necesitas saber, Aburame-san–

El chico de cabello erizado se ajustó las gafas –Tal vez, pero; hay algo que no termina de agradarme de ti- Shino se marchó después de decir esas frías palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esto fue todo el cap 1 que literalmente me costo un infierno subir gracias a mi internet. Como sea, ya dije que me apegare en su mayoria al anime pero a la vez intentare acortar un poco la historia ya que creo que me es humanamente imposible hacerla tan larga como el anime.<strong>

**Actualmente estoy trabajando en el cap 6 de new Testament, en el 2 de Digital wars y en El comienzo de una leyenda, asi que de ante mano me disculpo con ustedes si me tardo un poco en actualizar este fic.**

**Adios y por favor, no se olviden de comentar ^.^ **


End file.
